Adrift in Thoughts
by Liteshift
Summary: Phantom Hourglass: Link's thoughts. That's about it, really. Takes place in between the Ghost Ship and the collection of the last Pure Metal.


Phantom Hourglass has easily become one of my favorite Zelda's, and subsequently, one of my favorite games ever. I thought it might be interesting to see inside the mind of someone a lot of people consider mindless. Nothing new, but it was still a challenge separating his thoughts from my own. Many thanks to Marynna for helping me sort that out.

----------

Water. Everywhere, water. The swishing and swaying of waves covered my every sense as I bent flat-palmed over the prow. The salty fragrance of the sea wafted past my nose and I breathed deep of it as a chilly Easterly wind tickled my cheek and ruffled my golden hair. The ocean was like a vast hideaway, freeing me - if only momentarily - from the toils of life as a Hero; and yet it held so many evils beneath its surface. I tried my best to enjoy what peace I could get, but thoughts of a frozen Tetra floated in the back of my mind.

Bellum... The Ocean King... Thoughts of home... These were things I could let myself forget, but not her. I couldn't pry my focus from helping her. It'd been that way as far back as that time on Outset, when I saved her - more or less - from the woods. One way or another, she stayed in my thoughts. And now, with this... it was my own fault she was the way she still is now. It had been so pathetic of me, not having boarded that ship with her...

The clouds hung over my head like fluffy sheets blanketing out the sun, 'til its light broke through with the flap of a seagull's wings. Its call was followed by others, and they flocked around our ship as it cruised along. Aryll would have loved to see this. I wonder how they're holding up without me around? She certainly seemed stronger when I left, and Grandma hadn't looked quite so sad. I bet she's making some of that awesome soup right about now. I'm starting to make myself hungry...

To be honest, though most might say so, I never really saw myself as a Hero. It was more a word that that Red King had thrown around whenever I would start to worry, rather than something I had really taken to heart. Could someone as young as me even be considered one? I still felt so unsure and so inexperienced that I often wondered how the Hero of Time had handled so many trials with such ease. Was it destiny, or something else? All I knew was that I couldn't resist chasing after my dreams of a life at sea, guided by the winds... I just knew it had to be what older folks might call a "calling".

Or it could be her... What was it about her that drew my mind into this constant cycle? Round and around... round... yellow... Yellow?

"Hey! What's with that serious look, huh?"

Ciela. It had been strange having someone constantly by my side. There were times when I relied on others, but never this much. I wasn't sure if I appreciated the company or missed the quiet. I chose the second option, so the splinters of the deck suddenly became incredibly interesting.

Something landed on my shoulder, soft and light like a feather. Was this as close as she could get to a hug?

"Thinking about Tetra?"

My hand fell on her glow as my eyes gave away my answer. Her little wings started to flutter and tickle my hand and neck, possibly content in having read me so well. Ciela was really insightful when it came to people, strange as it might be for such an important Spirit to understand humans so well. Or was that just one of her powers? I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement and the brush of her wings.

This wasn't something new, of course. I'd lived this very same process over a dozen times in the span of a few days, and Ciela already knew what was next. Ever since we raided that evil Ghost Ship and found Tetra in the state that she was, I hadn't been able to keep from watching over her, wishing she would spring to life like she always had in the past. It was painful to see someone once so happy and strong turned to cold stone.

The stairs creaked under my boots, showing off their age and the cheap airs of the ship's owner. Linebeck sat like a craggly old banker by our stock, counting the treasures and trinkets I had been collecting. He was far too fascinated by the glitter to notice my approach, and so I wasn't too worried to reach out and touch my hand to that stoney face. The look in her eyes was just like the one that had been haunting my dreams. I could only hope that I might save her from the void her soul had been pulled towards. Bellum had sensed the strength of her spirit, and had stolen it right before my eyes. A heartless monster that could sap a person's essence as easily as sand might slip through your fingers... Even the Ocean King had been beaten back. I wonder if that thing is even stronger than Ganondorf?

I hadn't realized it 'til something had been said, but there was a look of determination on my face as I looked away from her.

"Link..."

I couldn't let this keep on as it was. He was stealing peoples' lives; their hopes and their dreams for the future. Even hers... It was all I could need to fight on. Hero or not, though, I would do all that I could for her. For everyone. My time with her had just started.

"Umm, not to ruin the moment, but... Who's steering the ship?"

Linebeck looked to Ciela, Ciela to me and me at Linebeck. It wasn't long before a bang was heard from outside the ship. Our "fearless Captain" let out a bit of a yelp.

"I thought, er..."

A familiar she-pirate's voice roared from the deck...

"LINEBECK!!!"

Sigh... Never a dull moment.

END.


End file.
